


My Favorite Reality (part 2)

by QueenMae_theGay



Series: My Favorite Reality - Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay





	My Favorite Reality (part 2)

“This is ridiculous.”

  
“What?”

 

“Keith. You can’t ignore him forever.”

 

“Sure I can.”

 

“Keith. Talk to him.”

 

“Go away, Shiro.”

 

“Will you at least come eat dinner with everyone else?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Shiro moved away from the door he’d been shouting through, walking the twenty or so paces to the next door. Lance’s.

 

“Lance.”

 

“Come in.”

 

His voice was smaller than usual, but at least he was willing to look at another human being. 

 

“Hey, buddy.”

 

“What’s up, Shiro?”

 

“Are you still ignoring Keith?”

 

“I’m not ignoring him. He’s ignoring me.”

 

Without invitation, Shiro sat down on the bed. “Want to talk about it?”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. If Slav is right, I’ve just been outed by a whack job space caterpillar. If he’s wrong, which he usually is, I’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

Shiro nodded. “You’re being pretty calm about all this.”

 

“I’ve been rejected many many times, Shiro. It’s nothing new.”

 

And Shiro would have been a little worried by that statement - if it wasn’t for Lance’s flippant smile. 

 

So Shiro smiled too, and after a moment longer, he left. Despite Lance’s denial, though, there was something there. Something he couldn’t dismiss with a smile and a joke.

 

As he left, Shiro prayed it wouldn’t be the end of Voltron. 

 

***

 

It was another day before they had to form Voltron. And since both Keith and Lance seemed determined to ignore Slav’s prediction,  everything seemed like it might work out. 

 

They were flying home, still as Voltron, when Allura made Lance laugh. To be honest, Pidge hadn’t been paying much attention to what her friends were chattering about. She was already trying to analyze the data they’d gathered. But she noticed when Lance laughed. 

 

Not because she was listening for it, but because of the emotion that rolled through her when he did. 

 

It hit her like a blow to the gut - a turmoil of longing and jealousy and fierce protectiveness. Mostly, though, it was desire. It hit her hard enough that, for a moment, she felt the urge to kiss Lance. 

 

It wasn’t hers. Somehow, through their connected mind spaces, she could feel Keith’s emotion. Judging by the coughing coming through the loudspeakers, Hunk and Allura could too. 

 

Lance, however, was suspiciously silent. 

 

***

 

“Keith. What the hell was that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, asshole. The urge to make out with Lance doesn’t typically come to mind in my list of top four emotions.”

 

“What?”

 

“The whole team could feel it, Keith.”

 

“I…”

 

“I’m too asexual for this bullshit. Go talk to him. Right now.”

 

“Pidge I can’t do that.”

 

For the first time since she’d approached, he turned around, noting the anger and frustration in all five feet (and zero inches) of the green paladin. She was royally pissed off. 

 

“Why. Not.”

 

“Because he’s straight. Because Slav is wrong. Because I’m afraid. Pick a reason!”

 

“Well, you’re wrong about the first two. I calculated Slav’s other predictions that day. He had a .001% margin for error. And as for Lance? You could be blind, deaf, and stupid and still realize what an absolute disaster bi he is.”

 

“I… what?”

 

“Go talk to him. Or I’ll do it for you.” Fuming, she stalked out of his hangar, leaving a red-faced, and stuttering Keith in her wake. 

 

***

 

“Lance, buddy, what was that?”

 

“What was... what?”

 

“C’mon, man. I don’t usually feel the urge to kiss Keith, considering I’m straight - at least most of the time.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m pretty sure the whole team could feel it, man. Some weird, gay, mixture of longing and absolute irritation and completely yucky affection.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Hey, as long as it doesn’t happen again. Which it will, if you don’t go talk to him.”

 

“But…”

 

“For god’s sake, Lance. You want Voltron to fall apart because of one of Slav’s stupid predictions?”

 

Lance was silent. 

 

“Go talk to him. Or I’ll do it for you.”

 

Lance glanced over his shoulder at Hunk, who was standing, his arms crossed, with an uncharacteristically irritated look on his face.

 

It was only that, nothing else, that made Lance nod. 

 

“Ok.”

 

And that was that. 

 

***

 

“Hey.”

 

“Keith! Hi.”

 

“Sorry, did I scare you?”

 

It was late, and Lance had finally snuck out of his room to track down some food. Hunk had banned him from family dinner until he got his crap together. 

 

“No, I... uhh… Fuck this.”

 

“What?”

 

“Keith, what the hell is going on?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You haven’t looked at me in days. Just talk to me. Please.”

 

“Did Shiro put you up to this? Pidge?”

 

“No?”

 

Keith dragged one stupidly gloved hand through his already messy hair. Lance pointedly ignored how hot that unconscious gesture was. 

 

“God, they won’t leave me alone. It’s like…”

 

“Like they’re expecting some grand finale, happily ever after?”

 

“Right! And I just want to strangle Slav and pretend this never happened.”

 

“And like, how lame is it to be outed by a space caterpillar with a stupidly orange beak?”

 

Keith actually laughed a little at that. 

 

“Right. Can we just pretend all this never happened and go back to normal?”

 

Lance sighed dramatically, throwing himself down on one of the couches. “Ugh, I miss being able to just talk to you.”

 

Keith sat next to him. His voice was quieter now as he said, “I know.”

 

Lance didn’t seem to hear him. “Like, I’m finally used to living with this stupid crush, knowing you’re straight and won’t ever like me back, and that’s fine, and I’m over it, and now, after everything we’ve gone through, this is going to be the thing that ends Voltron. Not you joining the Blades, or me dying, or Shiro becoming a witch-clone, but some stupid fucking crush.”

 

“Uhh, Lance?”

 

“I said that out loud, didn’t I.”

 

Keith nodded. 

 

“Shit. I’m sorry. I’m going to just go now.”

 

Keith grabbed his arm. “Wait?”

 

“Is that a statement or a question.”

 

“Please wait.”

 

“That’s a statement.”

 

“Lance I’m the least straight person on this entire fucking ship. Except maybe Shiro, but only because he’s been gay for longer.”

 

Lance laughed softly. 

 

“And I’ve been sorta slowly dying for years now because I thought you were like, super straight, and ignoring this...whatever this is and I? I don’t want to lose you over Slav of all fucking people.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying I’m shit at expressing my emotions, but I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

 

“I hate this. How uncomfortable this all is.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Can we just pretend none of this happened?”

 

Keith looked at him for a moment, then smiled. “If you want to.”

 

“Ughhhhhhh.” He sunk back into the couch, leaning now on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

Keith laughed again. “Sounds about right.”

 

“I don't want to pretend none of this happened because it did and you’re gay and you like me and I’m still in shock that that actually is real and God, Keith.”

 

“It’s definitely real.”

 

Lance curled closer to Keith as he sighed. “If that’s real, and we don’t want to pretend this never happened, can I kiss you?”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Keith slid one arm around Lance, tugging him a little bit closer. After that, there wasn’t much talking for a while. 

 

***

 

They had been sitting on the couch for an hour now, talking and snuggling. After those first few kisses, though, they hadn’t kissed again. 

 

Keith sighed, content. It didn’t feel real, that the person he had wanted for so long was leaning against him. When he leaned his head on Lance’s, Lance smiled. “I’m so glad we’re not ignoring this.”

 

“Me too, Lance. Me too.” After another beat of comfortable silence, Lance smiled again. 

 

“In the morning, do you want to help me kill Slav?”

 

“Why wait?” And when he made Lance laugh, Keith added, “Even with Slav in it, I think this is my favorite reality.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s the one where I end up with you.”

 

And really, there was nothing Lance could do to top that. Except to kiss Keith again.

 

***

 

Years later, Shiro still wouldn’t be able to pick his favorite moment of the next day. For everyone else, it was easy. But watching Slav run through the castle, being chased by Lance, was for Shiro, even more satisfying than the knowledge his team wouldn’t actually break apart. 


End file.
